Payphone
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: "I'm at a payphone, tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby? It's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?" Jade after the break up with Beck. I don't own Victorious or the song Payphone by Maroon 5.
1. Payphone

Hey guys! So I'm obsessed with this song and I thought this would be how Jade would feel after her breakup with Beck. Some... ok MOST of these are my emotions from when I called off my engagement a few years ago. So this was therapy for me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, even if it's mostly sad.

* * *

**Payphone**

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Despair. That was all she could feel walking away from Tori Vega's door, knowing Beck had made the choice to not continue their relationship. Two years and it was gone. No, she didn't need to slam the car door and no it did not make her feel better. But she made sure everyone knew she and Beck were done.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be It's even harder to picture That you're not here next to me You say it's too late to make it But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down_

The next day at school was excruciating. Outside, she appeared to be sad, a little heart broken, but all around ok. Inside, she was bleeding, crumbling, dying. But being Jade, she knew she couldn't… or wouldn't give in. No one would know a vicious pair of scissors was stabbing her heart. No one would she was dying. She was falling into an abyss inside herself. She walked the halls like she still owned the place. Everyone still cowered in fear of her. But walking the halls without Beck at her side killed her.

_I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise_

It was terrible, but Cat made her feel a little better. She had spent the past week crying herself to sleep and needed to get out of her bedroom. The night she hung out with Cat and broke the guitar had been all fun and games until Beck showed up. It felt like he stabbed her in heart. It felt like he ripped her heart out, stepped on it with his sexy boots and threw it in a blender with shards of glass.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of shit One more stupid love song I'll be sick _

After the earthquake, after she'd had to protect herself and have Beck protect little Cat, she realized her heart couldn't take much more. She stormed out of the house, still making Robbie and Cat terrified. Beck chased after her, knowing he probably shouldn't.

"Jade… Are you ok?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Of course I am! I'm a big girl Beck. I don't need someone to protect me from the earth's quaking!" She spun on her heal, her hair whipping around in a flurry of black and green.

"I meant… Look. I know you and I know you must be hurt over our break up. But I'm so damn tired of fighting. I loved you and you will always have a place in my heart. But I cannot be with you anymore." He sighed and looked at his boot, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She angrily turned back to face him jabbing her pointer finger into his chest, "If you came out here to tell me we'll never be together again, you need not have wasted your energy. I figured as much for myself. Like I said before, I'm a big girl, _Oliver_." She put extra emphasis on his last name. "If you're done with your shit, I'm leaving," and she turned around again and left.

The next week, everyone noticed the lack of cowering in fear or running for their lives. Most people felt good about this, everyone except Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Cat. They were all worried something had happened. They decided to take a drive to her house after school that day and found the house for sale and a note for Beck in the mailbox.

_Dear Beck,_

_**You turned your back on tomorrow Cause you forgot yesterday I gave you my love to borrow But just gave it away You can't expect me to be fine I don't expect you to care I know I've said it before But all of our bridges burned down **_

_**I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise **_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of shit One more stupid love song I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone... **_

_I will always love you. And I'm sorry for this. I can't keep going like this. It's too hard for me. Most people will not understand I have more feelings than anger, but please tell everyone I loved them… even that Vega girl. Perhaps her most of all… Please don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found. Maybe, some day, when I've healed myself, I will come back. But until then, leave me be._

_Yours always,_

_ Jade West_

"I can't believe she's gone…" Beck whispered, his hands shaking as he held the letter.

"She was really hurting Beck. You were together for two years. You can't expect her to be ok!" Tori nearly yelled at him.

"I know, but…" He dropped the letter to the ground.

"No buts! Jade is a complex person. She has many emotions, most of them were dark. You knew her the best so how can you not expect this from her?" Tori shook Beck's shoulders.

"Why is she gone? Jade! Jade!" Cat, who didn't understand, tried knocking on the door.

"No Little Red. She's not here anymore." Andre guided her back to the group.

"But why? It's not fair. I miss her!" Tears started pooling in her eyes. "Our group won't be the same anymore. I can't take this!" And she threw herself on the stairs and cried. Robbie sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

Tori leaned her head on Beck's shoulder and Andre wrapped an arm around her waist. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know…" Beck leaned his head against Tori's. "I really don't know…"

* * *

So I'm planning another chapter but I want to know if you think I should leave it as it is or add the next chapter. I won't do the "if I get so many reviews I'll do this" line because I don't write for reviews. I write for myself and for people to enjoy my work, review or not. But if you enjoyed and want to add your opinion, please review or PM me! All your opinions and ideas help and are valued! :)


	2. Finding Jade

Hey all! So I decided to go ahead and write a second chapter. There will be a third and a fourth, I think. I liked how this chapter went. I know there's time jumps all over but that's ok... I hope. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer [it's in the summary of the story but I'll say it again]: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG PAYPHONE BY MAROON 5.

* * *

_Previously from Payphone:_

"_But why? It's not fair. I miss her!" Tears started pooling in her eyes. "Our group won't be the same anymore. I can't take this!" And she threw herself on the stairs and cried. Robbie sat next to her, trying to comfort her._

_Tori leaned her head on Beck's shoulder and Andre wrapped an arm around her waist. "What are we going to do?" she whispered._

"_I don't know…" Beck leaned his head against Tori's. "I really don't know…"_

**Finding Jade**

"We have to find her." Tori stated, straightening up. "Or rather, Cat and I have to find her. No offense, she won't want to see you _at all_ Beck."

"None taken. But do you think finding her is the best idea?" Beck stepped away from Tori.

"Yeah, she said _not to find her_," Andre agreed, pulling a strand of Tori's hair.

"In girl language, it means 'please come find me'. She wants to be found, but _not_ by Beck." She poked Andre's face. "C'mon Cat," she pulled a softly crying Cat into her arms. "We're gonna go get Jade! How does that sound? Mmm?" She brushed the hair from Cat's face.

"I-I-I wanna *hiccup* f-f-find her! But what about school? Who will take care of my brother's iguana?" Cat used her long sleeves to wipe the rest of her tears away.

"We'll take care of your brother's…. iguana. Don't worry Lil Red. You and Tori just worry about finding Jade and bringing her home." Andre promised. "We got everything taken care of."

With that said, Cat and Tori packed for a long trip. Beck had told them Jade would most likely seek solace at her vacation home in New York City. Getting there would be easy. Trying to convince Jade to come home would border on World War III.

-In NYC-

Given that neither Cat nor Tori was old enough to rent a car, they had to get a taxi to Jade's house. Apparently, when Beck said New York City, he meant 20 minutes outside the city.

"I could slap him… How did he not know Jade's vacation home wasn't actually IN THE CITY?" Tori panted, having to lug her suitcase at least three miles.

"I don't know. Beck doesn't know everything. If he did, why would he tell us something other than the truth?" Cat seemed to be having an easier time with her suitcase than Tori.

There was to direct road to Jade's vacation house because her family owned a water plane and they always flew in. They had no need to drive.

"I'm *huff* still *huff* going to _murder_ him *huff* when we get home!" Tori slid her suitcase to a halt in front of her and kicked it. She let out an intelligible scream of anger. "I bet she won't even want to see us. We'll get all the way there and she'll turn us away." She threw her arms out wide, trying to express her anger.

"You mean she'll throw _you_ out. She likes me." Cat said sipping on her water bottle.

"Yeah, I mean that." Tori plopped unceremoniously on her luggage.

"You're darn right I'll toss you out Vega." The two girls whipped around to see Jade standing with her hands on her hips in a black swimsuit and board shorts. "What the _hell_ do you think you two are doing here? I said to leave me alone. I certainly don't need help from Miss Cheekbones over there." She gestured rudely at Tori.

Tori took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she wanted to say and the consequences of saying such. "Jade, GET OVER YOURSELF! We came here because we care about you. We read the letter. We get it. We know what heartbreak is. I know what it's like to love someone and have him ripped from your heart. I know what it's like to feel like your heart is in a blender. You're not alone. God damn it. We just want to help. Quit being such a… a GANK!" During her rant she had somehow wound up toe-to-toe with Jade and suddenly feared for her life.

Both girls were panting and then a resounding SLAP echoed across the yard they were standing in.

"Um… Ow! Jade!" Tori clutched her injured cheek, a bruise sure to be forming. But her face was soon forgotten because in that moment, Jade fully shattered in front of them. She fell to her knees, weeping with abandon.

"Oh baby… shhhh, everything will be alright." Tori crawled over to Jade and cradled Jade's head to her neck. "We will stay with you until you're ok."

"Yeah, we took off school and everything. Andre even volunteered to feed my brother's iguana!" Cat sunk to her knees as well, joining the group hug.

Despite everything, despite her hatred for Veg- Tori, Jade felt comforted. And for once, she could see a light at the end of her vey bleak tunnel. She just hopped it wasn't a train waiting for her.

After they pulled Jade up, they walked the rest of the path to Jade's house.

"Ladies, I really… You coming means a lot to me. But you shouldn't have. I need to figure myself out." Jade told Tori and Cat as she leaned over the island counter in the kitchen.

"But Jade, we miss you." Cat wrung her hands together like a small child.

"Hollywood Arts really isn't the same. People need to be put in their places! There might be a riot!" Tori tried joking to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm not… I don't think I can go back there. I would drown in the memories." Jade looked at her hands, tears ready to fall again.

"The answer is simple," Cat stated, walking around to wrap her arms around Jade. "Don't think about them. Make better memories. Sooner or later, the past will fade and everything will be ok." Jade rested her head on Cat's.

"But we're not here to force your return until _you_ decide you want to go back. We will wait with you. Our teachers are emailing us homework. So take your time. We will be here every day. If you want to talk one day and not the next, whatever gets you home Jade." Tori took Jade's hand in hers. "We promise."

The next month was a roller coaster of emotions for all three girls. Tori and Cat were simply there to be there for Jade. They never pressured her into anything; they simply sat together for hours on end and slept in the same room together. Some days, no words were said. Some days, Jade was a torrent of anger. Others she was a waterfall of tears.

It was awkward at first, but they got used to it and finally they got to the point where they couldn't be without one another.

One day, Jade had a breakthrough.

"Tori?" They were sitting at the waterfront, enjoying the waves and sun.

"Yes Jade?" Tori leaned up on her elbows.

"I want to thank you. For everything. I know you have… feelings for Beck. And maybe that's why he and I fought so much. I was trying to keep him when his natural path is you." She pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't… It's not that… I want him to be happy. If I can't be with the one I love, seeing him happy makes me happy."

"Jade, what are you-"

"Look. I'm saying, I will always love Beck. He was my first love. We will always have that. But I'm tired of fighting nature. You came to Hollywood Arts for a reason. You might have thought it was for music, but nature, destiny, what have you, had a different plan in mind. I can see it in both of your faces." She wiped away a tear. "Some day, I will have what you and Beck will have. Beck and I had something special. I will have something even better some day."

"Sometimes good things fall apart…" Tori started.

"So better things can fall together," Jade finished. She and Tori hugged. "I think in a few days, I'll be ready to go back."

"I'm glad," Cat added suddenly. "We can be a group again!" She bounced happily in her seat.

"We won't leave your side. If you feel you can't take it, we can leave and go to my house." Tori promised. "We will be there, every step of the way. How could we not, after being here a month?"

"Alright ladies, let's enjoy these last few days of freedom." Jade raised her water bottle.

"To the future!" Cat declared, clanging her water bottle with Jade's.

"To the future," Tori and Jade agreed.

* * *

Alright, how was it? Let me know what you think! :] If you have ideas, feel free to let me know. No flames please.


End file.
